Losing
by Abby -WCD
Summary: During Kaiba's dueling tournament, Seto finally defeats Yugi. Now as his prize, the millionaire isn't demanding the Dark Magician...he wants the Heart of the Cards. And the Heart of the Cards is none other than little Yugi! R/R! ^.^


Summery: During Kaiba's dueling tournament, Seto finally defeats Yugi. Now as his prize, the millionaire isn't demanding the Dark Magician...he wants the Heart of the Cards. And the Heart of the Cards is none other than...Yugi Moto.  
  
Rating: PG for now since I'm not planning to torture anyone badly here. But beware; the rating might go up as the story moves along.  
  
Dedicated: This is dedicated to candy! She was the one who beta read this fic for me! Thanks a bunch! ^_____^  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh I wouldn't be writing fanfiction! I'd be out there, thinking about how another season of this wonderful show will go...  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
Losing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Heart of the Cards  
  
Yugi fell to the cement floor with tears in his eyes. His heart was yelling at him for even wanting to duel the monster in front of him when he knew there was a risk. His eyes glassed over with uncertainty and they suddenly changed to a sharp and narrow glance. Yami Yugi stood up only to glare at the winner.  
  
"I finally know what it feels like to defeat the champion. Now, you made a deal. Give him here," Seto smiled as he saw how the young Yugi changed his spirit. Yami continued to glare as he took the first card from his deck he was holding.  
  
/No! Yami no! / With his mind yelling at him, the defeated one held out the Dark Magician to Kaiba. Kaiba grinned.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, you are so naïve. I don't want that pitiful card," Kaiba spat on the card as he was talking, "you know what I want." Yami's eyes broke from their glare into a confused 'I'm still mad at you' look.  
  
"What are you talking about Kaiba? This is my best card and that is what you asked for."  
  
Seto continued to snicker.  
  
"No, it isn't," his grin widened.  
  
"Yes it is! You can search my deck if you want proof."  
  
With slight reluctance, Yami held out his deck to his enemy. The anger firing in his eyes wasn't hidden in the least as he tried to glare Kaiba down. What did he want? He was giving Kaiba his deck, what more did he want?  
  
Kaiba's grin widened. He folded his arms casually, never leaving Yami's face. He knew that Yami was attached to his deck, it meant everything to him. But there was one thing that meant more to him...and that was what Kaiba craved. He didn't only want to see him lose; he wanted to see him in pain, under his control.  
  
"The card I want that you have isn't a card yet," Kaiba spoke softly.  
  
Yami's eyes flashed with what looked like fear.  
  
"What? I don't seem to understand-"Seto drew a card from his own deck and showed it to his shocked rival.  
  
A blank Soul Card.  
  
"No, you don't mean that you want...?" Yugi started off as he switched back into his real form making his Yami go back inside of himself.  
  
//Yugi! Let me out! I'll handle this! // Yami yelled inside of Yugi's head as he tried to take over their body.  
  
/No Yami! I can't let him have you! I'll keep him away from- /  
  
//Yugi! He wants you! // Yugi's mind clicked with his Yami's truth. His eyes widen with fear as he let Yami control their body again. The enraged pharaoh glared. Inside, Yugi could feel his Yami's power growing. It wasn't like anything he'd ever felt. Maybe once during the duel with the Eliminator at the Duelist Kingdom...but this power was stronger, darker maybe.  
  
"You'll never get him," Yami yelled, his hatred increasing as he realized Seto really meant to take his Hikari.  
  
Seto smirked cruelly as he stared with delight. Yugi was falling into his trap. This was only the beginning. The soul card stayed firmly put in his hand, as if it gave him some invisible power, or control.  
  
"And yet you made a promise. The both of you..."  
  
Suddenly, there were many rushed whispers as the watchers talked among themselves as they tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"You said nothing of him being the prize. You said the best card in my deck and that is what you are going to get," Yami's voice was filled with anger as he handed out the Dark Magician again. Seto shook his head.  
  
"I said I wanted the most powerful card in your deck. And within your deck is the Heart of the Cards. The Heart of the Cards is your young Yugi. So he is officially my prize. Hand him over!"  
  
Yami's eyes widen as he tried to continue to glare at Seto.  
  
//Oh my God... // Yami took a step back as he felt that the Millennium Puzzle was heating up.  
  
/Yami...t-that can't be t-true... / Yugi's voice was now a whisper in his head. The fear in his young mind was overwhelming Yami.  
  
//It...it's the truth Aibou. The Heart of the Cards is part of our deck. // Yami lowered his head in defeat as he tried to think of a way out of this. Seto continued to smile as his eyes shined with delight. 'I got you Yami...'  
  
/Yami! I've got it! /  
  
//What Yugi? // Yami's strength seemed to return a bit as he felt Yugi's hope.  
  
/I'm not the Heart of the Cards, Grandpa is! But wait...that means that Kaiba will go after him! Don't tell Seto! It would put Grandpa in danger! /  
  
//But Yugi- //  
  
/No! Don't! Please Yami, if you do- / Yugi tried as hard as he could to take control over his own body but Yami overpowered him. Once Yugi was locked away in his mind room, Yami looked up at Seto. Yami's breath was coming in deeper rasps from all of Yugi's struggling. Kaiba's eyes sparkled with glee.  
  
"Is it really that hard to keep your little Yugi inside of you? Why don't you just give him to me then; it'll help us both," Kaiba's glee was sickening to hear and he didn't try to hide it at all.  
  
Yami tried his best to give a small smile yet it failed. He knew Yugi's discovery would destroy Kaiba's plan but it would break his Aibou's heart.  
  
"Sorry Seto, but you're not getting him today," Yami's harsh, but strong words finally reached Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba's smirk finally disappeared and it quickly turned into a glare.  
  
"Oh yes I am, it is what we agreed on! I get the Heart of the Cards and that is-"  
  
/Yami, please don't! /  
  
"The Heart of the Cards is Yugi's Grandfather! You've lost this game Seto! The deck of cards that Yugi uses was once Sugoroku Moto's and he was the one who created this deck! Better luck next time," Yami smiled slightly due to Seto's confusion. He dropped his Dark Magician onto the floor at Kaiba's feet and walked out of the auditorium. When he was out of the large building he felt Yugi pounding on his mind door, screaming and crying. This downhearted the pharaoh completely.  
  
"Yami, how could you? I t-told you not to b-but you d-didn't listen-" Yugi started to whimper as he pressed his head against the damp wood. Yami finally opened the door to confront a scared and weeping Yugi.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Yugi, I did it because he would have-"Yugi stood up and backed away from Yami, his eyes still forming tears. The defeated duelist started to shake his head back and forth, continuing to get as far away as he could from his Yami.  
  
"Now Seto will try and get Grandpa! And it is your fault! You should have just let him take me; I'm not worth anyone's time..." Yugi fell to the ground again on the opposite side of the room from Yami. Yami tried to step forward but Yugi's eyes glared at him merciless.  
  
"Go away!" With that, Yami was thrown out of the room with an unknown force. The door shut behind him with a harsh whack.  
  
//Yugi! I'm sorry! I was just- //  
  
/Leave me alone! / Yami's eyes started to quake with the angry words from his light. He sighed, trying to hold back the tears as he walked to the Game Shop. The sign saying 'Turtle Game Shop' hanging on the glass door was only hanging on one hook, making the sign form a slant. Yami sighed as he pushed open the door, only leaving tears on the mopped floor. When he got into their room he put the puzzle on the desk and went inside of it, letting his mourning Yugi take back his body.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Ever since Yami told Seto of the truth about the Heart of the Cards, Yugi had not been wearing the Millennium Puzzle. He had also not been going to school; he was scared to death that Kaiba would come for his Grandfather. Yami hadn't bothered him since that day, which sort of made Yugi's own spirit fall sadly.  
  
The door to the opened and two of Kaiba's coworkers walked into the Game Shop. Sugoroku looked up as he stood behind his counter. Yugi didn't hear the people come in for he was in the back, sweeping another part of the shop.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" The two men dressed in mainly black walked their way up to the counter, throwing down some paperwork in front of the old man.  
  
"We are here to collect what Mr. Seto Kaiba won a few days ago," The taller guy said, retrieving something from his pocket, "which wasn't this," the same man threw down the Dark Magician beside the papers.  
  
"Oh? And what did he win? It said in the rules of Kaiba's game that the winner would get the most powerful card in the loser's deck. And this clearly is the most-"The second man pushed the paperwork on the counter into Sugoroku's hands, his eyes glinting with excitement behind his sunglasses. The old man looked quite startled.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba did some research on the Heart of the Cards," The second man continued as Sugoroku looked though the many pages of papers, "and he discovered that it was also a card. Then he finally figured out why Yugi kept on winning; he was using the Heart of the Cards. And the Heart of the Cards is-"  
  
"Is him? So you are telling me that Kaiba wants my Yugi?" The two coworkers nodded as the elderly man tried to think of a way out of this mess.  
  
"But I was the one who created the deck! Wouldn't the Heart of the Cards be-?" The first guy reached out to the paperwork that Sugoroku was holding and turned to the last page. It looked like this page had been torn out of a magazine and there was one sentence highlighted. Sugoroku read the highlighted words.  
  
The Heart of the Cards is the one who is recently using the deck, not its  
maker.  
  
"How do I know if Kaiba just made this up? Anyone can type a short lie onto the computer, making it look like it came out of a magazine and print it up-"The old man was once again cut off as the second man pointed to the bottom of the same page. In small writing it showed that this came directly out of an older addition of a 'Duel Monster's Guide'. The small trademark proved it.  
  
"We've been told to take Kaiba's prize immediately, even if we have to take by force. Now, where is he? Kaiba wants his winnings and he won't wait long for him," The first man in black spoke, looking towards the back of the shop. Sugoroku stared at the two men, surprised and angered at the same time.  
  
"What's Kaiba going to do to Yugi? Make him his slave? Turn him into a card? Good God, this has got to be the sickest thing I've ever heard of-"  
  
"Grandpa? I'm done sweeping the back-"All eyes turned to the young duelist as he walked into the room. His lavender eyes traveled to the two men who both turned their attention away from the old owner. Yugi's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"W-why are they h-here, Grandpa?" Yugi was caught between running to his Grandpa to stand in between them and to back away into a corner. Sugoroku tried to exit the counter to protect his grandson but one of the strong men blocked his path as the other went towards the frightened boy. The elder man tried to make the man move but it was pointless. The man going after Yugi stopped in front of him, smiling at the younger one's fear.  
  
"We are here to collect Kaiba's prize and return the fake prize back. Kaiba found out that the information you told him about the Heart of the Cards being Sugoroku Moto was wrong so he sent the two of us to get you." Before Yugi could even try to run away the man grabbed his small arm and pulled on it so it ended up behind Yugi's back. Yugi screeched in pain as he tried to get away but the man put his free hand over his mouth. The man turned to face his partner.  
  
"Let's go," The man holding Yugi said, exiting the Game Shop. The second man followed, finally giving Sugoroku a chance to get out from behind his counter. He ran as fast as he could towards the door, hoping that the two kidnapers hadn't left. When he whisked the door open he saw a black car zooming away, only leaving a cloud of smoke behind.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
N/A: R/R or I won't write anymore... 


End file.
